1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hydrogels, drug delivery systems, and methods of treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional drug delivery involving frequent periodic dosing is not ideal or practical in many instances. For example, with more toxic drugs, conventional periodic dosing can result in high initial drug levels at the time of dosing, followed by low drug levels between doses often times below levels of therapeutic value. Likewise, conventional periodic dosing may not be practical or therapeutically effective in certain instances such as with pharmaceutical therapies targeting areas of the inner eye or brain in need of treatment such as the retina.
During the last two decades, significant advances have been made in the design of controlled release drug delivery systems. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0043067 and 2004/0253293. Such advances have been made in an attempt to overcome some of the drug delivery shortcomings noted above. In general, controlled release drug delivery systems include both sustained drug delivery systems designed to deliver a drug for a predetermined period of time, and targeted drug delivery systems designed to deliver a drug to a specific area or organ of the body. Sustained and/or targeted controlled release drug delivery systems may vary considerably by mode of drug release within three basic drug controlled release categories. Basic drug controlled release categories include diffusion controlled release, chemical erosion controlled release and solvent activation controlled release. In a diffusion controlled release drug delivery system, a drug is surrounded by an inert barrier and diffuses from an inner reservoir, or a drug is dispersed throughout a polymer and diffuses from the polymer matrix. In a chemical erosion controlled release drug delivery system, a drug is uniformly distributed throughout a biodegradable polymer. The biodegradable polymer is designed to degrade as a result of hydrolysis to then uniformly release the drug. In a solvent activation controlled release drug delivery system, a drug is immobilized on polymers within a drug delivery system. Upon solvent activation, the solvent sensitive polymer degrades or swells to release the drug. Unfortunately, controlled release drug delivery systems to date do not provide a means by which one may manipulate and control drug delivery systems' drug release rate for specific drugs over a broad range of drugs.
Because of the noted shortcomings of current controlled release drug delivery systems, a need exists for controlled release drug delivery systems that allow for manipulation and control of drug release rates depending on the drug to be delivered, the location of delivery, the purpose of delivery and/or the therapeutic requirements of the individual patient.